Can't Walk Away From Love
by JupiterHime
Summary: Rogue/Pietro/Scott. This is not a love story, but it is a story about love.
1. Prologue

Here's my new story. And for anyone who wanted an epilouge to Fairy Tales: it's up, so check it out.  
  
This story is rated R for a reason.   
  
In 12 days I'm turning 15!!! That's less than two weeks! June 19th people. Presents are excepted. J/k.)  
  
  
Background info:  
  
1. The setting is two years after "Day of Reckoning," but Magneto didn't die, and Mystique didn't Defcon 4 the mansion.  
2.Kurt knows Mystique is his mother and Logan (Read Fairy Tales for further explaination) is his father. Rogue doesn't know about her parentage. Nothing from that story other than that applies to this story.   
3. Pietro is still on Mageneto's side. The Brohterhood and the X-men have come together as one.   
4. Magneto, Pietro, and his henchmen live somewhere unknown to the Brotherhood and the X-men.  
5. Warren a.k.a Angel and Ororo are together. What can I say? I think they would make a cute couple.  
6. The X-men are two years older than their X-men: Evolution ages. Rogue's 18. Scott's 21. Pietro's 20.  
  
  
  
"For she's a golly good fellow," They sang out of key. I smiled despite myself, "Which nobody can deny." I looked down at my hand-shaped cake. I laughed.  
  
  
"Blow out the candles, Rogue. I am hungry," 'Ro said good-humorally. She rubbed her largely protunding stomach to justify her statement. I smiled at her affectionately.  
  
  
"You're always hungry," Warren muttered.   
  
  
"I am carrying your children. That should explain everything."  
  
  
"Are you suggesting that I eat alot?"  
  
  
"Let me put it this way; you should thank the heavens that you are that rich. And besides there is two of them in there."  
  
  
"Alright why don't we let Rogue blow out her candles, so this celebration of her being able touch without sucking the life out of people can wind down to a close," Mystique muttered. She always had a way with words, but it did have the desired effect. I blew out my candles and everyone hovered around for a piece. I glanced at the clock impatiently, then at the party that how the party was going. The party didn't look like it was going to wind down any second, I glanced at the clock again. 10:45 p.m. Damn, he would be there in 15 minutes and it would take 15 minutes to get there. Well, you just can't leave, it's your party. I moved sleathily to the door. Maybe they wouldn't notice until I was too far gone.  
  
  
"Roguey, where are you going?" Lance asked to my back. I could feel all the eyes turn to me. Shit, Rogue, Think! My lungs began to burn. I realized that I had been holding my breath. I pulled out every acting skill I had.  
  
  
"I-I was going-" I cut my sentence off with a fake sob. 'Ro stepped forward to try to comfort me, "No!" She stepped back startled, "It's just," fake tears welled up in my eyes, "Ah need some me time. Ah mean... To have never been able to touch then to...Ah'm grateful I really am. The party, the gifts, and Professah...thank you ah don't know if ah'll ever-" I blubbered out. When I'm good, I'm good. I deserve an Oscar for this performance.  
  
  
"It's late, Kid. You want some you time, Kitty can sleep with someone else tongiht." Logan ordered. I felt panic arise in me. I could finally touch. No kissing threw scarves or groping with full clothes on, no more being cautious. I had to see him.  
  
  
"Please, ah'll be back by 12:00, ah promise." I asked desperately. I think he could smell my desparation.  
  
  
"Let her go, Logan. This is a big day for her. I think she would need sometime to sort through her thoughts."  
  
  
"Midnight on the dot. Twelve-oh-one I come looking for ya." I flung myself at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He smiled then tried to cover it up with a frown.  
  
  
"Should I be jealous?" Mystique asked while giving me a slight glare. I knew what that glare was for. She knew who I was going to see, but she couldn't tell anyone because they trusted me more than her and would never believe her over me. Even Logan and he was the one that trusted Mystique the most. Logan and I had this understandance with each other. We both what it was like to lose some of your life to you mutation. Because of his healing factor the scientist had experimented on him, thus, he got amensia and lost a good chunk of his life. He could never be Logan de Gutton anymore. He was just Logan a.k.a Wolverine. And me, I could never be Marie again. 'Ro and I also had an understanding, too. She was the only X-men other than me that understood the policy, "Do what you have to, to survive." A stab of guilt hit me. Those two have treated like you were their child and this is how you repay them? I quickly pushed that thought away. You're getting soft, Rogue. You really are. Those X-freaks are getting to you.  
  
  
I jogged into the deserted alley. I bent over to catch my breath, "I love that ass." I smiled and turned to him. He stood there. Perfection. I couldn't see it, but I knew he had a confindent smirk on his lips. I merely arched my eyebrow. "Don't pretend you're not glad to see me." He whispered. He grabbed my waist and pulled my close to him, "Is it true?"   
  
  
"What?" I asked breathlessly. That was the only word I could form. Only he could do that to me. Only he could make me incohernet. Any other guy I could control, but not him. I could feel him pressed against me fully. The hardness of his body. He leaned closer to me, his mouth inches above mine. I craved to feel his mouth on mine for the first time without a scarf or something between us.  
  
  
"Can I really kiss you without being drained?" I nodded not trusting my voice. His lips claimed mine passionately like we had never before kissed. I kissed back with equal vigor. Lord, I didn't think kissing him could get any better, but it does. Roughly he pulled off my clothes, careful not to tear them, but rough enough to turn me on. He propped against the brick building and made love to me, hard and fast. I don't think it was possible for me to be having this much pleasure, but I was. I could feel myself coming close to the edge,  
  
  
"Pietro," I moaned. He smiled ferally and continued to thrust into me. Too soon was it over and I had to head back. I kissed him desperately, wishing that we didn't have to part.  
  
  
"Don't forget the plan," He whispered to me and sped off. The plan. Oh yesm the plan. Poor Brotherhood. Poor X-freaks. Poor Scott.   
  
  
  
That' s it for now. Remember that the Brotherhood/X-men are enemies with Magneto and Pietro. 


	2. Chpater 1

This took along time because frankly I'm discouraged by the lack of reviews I've been getting lately. I'm not asking for 30 per a chapter like I got with Fairy Tales, but I am asking for more than 10. Failure to accomplish this will have me going back to my Sailor Moon fanfics.  
I know that sounds cold, but it's how I feel. I would like to than those who review.  
  
(Author personal note: Keiko did you get the email I sent?)  
  
  
I groaned slightly. The things I do for that man. My nose wrinkled as I smelled how foul I smelled. But there was no other way. I didn't have time to wash Pietro's smell off of me, so I did the next best thing: I jumped in a duck-poop infested lake. That certainly elminated Pietro's scent. I opened the door of the Institute quietly and stepped in.  
  
  
"Stripes-My God where have you been?" Logan pinched his sensitive nose closed and stepped away from me. Mission complete. I laid on the sweetness thickly.  
  
  
"Ah-promise not to laugh?" I asked innocently.   
  
  
"I couldn't if I wanted to."  
  
  
"Well, ah was at the park staring at the pond, then there was the frog on a lily and ah wanted to touch it-you know without gloves- so ah reached for it and kinda fell in the water." I looked up at him.   
  
  
"Alright, I'll forget the fact that you were late, this time, but for all that's Holy go take a bath. A long bath."   
  
  
"Why don't I draw it." Scott offered. I turned to him in surprise. What was this? "Others have to use the bathroom in the morning and frankly, Rogue, I doubt they'll be happy to see lake gunk and seaweed on the handles."  
  
  
"Okay." I went up the stairs behind Scott. Speaking of behinds, he has a very nice behind. This plan was going to be enjoyable. I stared at it as he bent over to draw my bath.   
  
  
"It doesn't get bigger if you stare at." Scott whispered. I straightened slightly. How had he known? "I have eyes in the back of my head." He turned to me and smiled slighlty. That wretched smirk, that wretched, wonderful smirk. I frowned. Wonderful? Where had that come from?   
  
  
His hand tilted my head up to his. He pulled it away rahter quickly as if he had done something wrong. I watched the lines of concertration that had formed on his face. Pietro didn't have lines like that. He had laugh lines. Why are you comparing Scott to Pietro?  
  
  
"Why are you frowning?" He asked. Another question that I couldn't answer.  
  
  
"Because I just caught a whiff of myself." A smile spread his lips. Despite myself I returned it.   
  
  
"I'm gonna leave you to-yea- uum...bye." He hurriedly left the bathroom. I smile. This plan would be most enjoyable...and maybe I could get Scott Summers out of my system forever. The sooner, the better.  
  
  
  
I laid on my bed. I glanced at Jean who was brushing her hair. She was preparing for her date with Duncan. Kitty had unselfishly allowed her to use our room to get ready. How unselfish. I frowned. God I can't wait to get out of this house of goody-goodys. Yep, their time was coming.   
  
  
"Well someone is in a good mood." Jean looked at me in the mirror, "A boy maybe?" Or maybe it's going to be that you're going to be dead in a few months.  
  
  
"Nah, nothing like that. Ah was trying to push somethin' out of mah mind. A disturbing thought."  
  
  
"You were smiling like a maniac."  
  
  
"I was using some good memories to push the bad one out." She shrugged and went back to brushing her hair. She put down Kitty's brush and admired her handiwork. She smiled at herself proudly. A small smile grace my lips. Step one of the Plan was in motion: Bring Jean Grey down.  
  
  
"I admire you Jean." I whispered softly. Pretending to be shy. I tried my best not to gag after my words. She turned to me, shock in her eyes, but I could see the hidden smuggness behind the shock. Ugh, get over yourself. I continued on anyway, "You're so brave, I could never be as brave as you."   
  
  
"What makes you think that I'm brave?"  
  
  
I turned my head away from her so she couldn't see the malicous smiled that appeared on my lips. Got ya.  
  
  
"I could never have the guts to date a non-mutant," I could feel her confused stare.  
  
  
"What are you talking about, Rogue?"  
  
  
"I mean, if Ducan found out that you, his perfect girlfriend was a mutant-a freak-"  
  
  
"I am not a freak!" she hissed. Her eyes took on this strange glow, but I ignored it. This was an essential part of plan, I couldn't afford to botch it.  
  
  
"Of course not Jean," I turned to look at her, "You're not a freak, but that's what everyone else would think. Mutants, to them are freaks. I mean Duncan would hate you, depise you."  
  
  
"No!" she whispered desperately.  
  
  
"And all your friends from college. They'd think you were a freak too."  
  
  
"No!"  
  
  
"Your teachers would think that you used your mutation to cheat."  
  
  
"No!"  
  
  
"They would take every reward back. All the trophies, certificates, scholarships. Everything would be taken from you in a second."  
  
  
Jeans eyes had taken on this insane glow, "No!" She threw her hands at me. A pain ripped through me. I felt like my soul was being ripped in half. I screamed in agony, "No!" Jean kept whispering over and over again. Note to self: make sure Jean gets killed first.  
  
  
"Jean!" 'Ro screamed shocked. Everyone ran into the room. Scott tackled, actually tackled Jean, his goddess that could do no wrong. This plan was going to be easier to accomplish than I thought. I moaned in pain. The pain didn't hurt anymore, but I had to milk this situation for all it's worth. Logan bent down, picked me up in his arms, and ran me down to the medical lab. I gasped pittfully as he laid me down on the table. His eyes clouded wiht raw concern. I turned my head away in guilt. I curled up in a fetal position and pretended to cry. He ran his hand down my back consolingly.  
  
  
"What has happened?" Beast as he walked rapidly into the room. He glanced at my probably disleveled appearance.  
  
  
"I don't know. We heard screaming and then all we saw was Jean standing in front of her with her arms out. I'm not quite sure what she was doing to Stripes, but it looked painful."  
  
  
"Jean?" Yes, Mrs. Perfect did this to me, "I'll check her out to make sure that no inversible damage has been done. Check the situation upstairs." Logan nodded and jogged out of the room  
  
  
"Rogue?" Beast asked.   
  
  
I waited for a moment then answered, "Yes?" I whimpered.  
  
  
"Does anything on your body hurt. I mean, if I touched you leg would it hurt or is it internal?"  
  
  
I sniffled, "Internal," well it had been.  
  
  
"Alright then can I ask you to turn to face me please. I have to check to make sure that you're alright." I rolled over slowly wiht his help. He handed me a tissue to wipe my fake tears, "I'm going to use a scan to make sure that there is no internal bleeding," he explained gently. I nodded. He checked to make sure everything was alright. I already knew that everything was all right. I smiled inwardly. So, let's see. This incident will put: Kitty, Kurt, and the younger recruits on my side. So that's: 'Ro, Logan, Warren, Kitty, Kurt, the Brotherhood members, the yonger recruits all wrapped around my finger. The only ones who aren't are: Mystique, Xavier, and Scott-Jean of course, but no one would is even going give her the time of day when I get this plan get rolling. Mystique was no threat, no one would believe her over me. The Professor would be taken care of by Magneto, and Scott...well Scott was in the process of being wrapped around my finger. Oh yes thing were going as planned.  
  
  
  
"Rogue?" A soft voice whispered. I glanced up from my book. It was Scott. I tried to smile at him, but I failed miserably. Prentended to anyway. He cautiously came and sat on my bed. I put my book down.  
  
  
"Is there something that you wan't, Scott?" I asked softly, "Please don't come in here and proclaim Jean's innocence to me. I've heard that enough times today." Well, actually no one had told me that except the Professor, but it was time to milk.  
  
  
He opened his mouth and started to say something then closed his mouth, "Am I that predictable?" He tilted his sexy head at me. I felt lust tug at my heart.   
  
  
I crawled to him and framed his face with my hands, "Why do you continue to chase after what you can't have when you can have me?" I whispered. I think my eyes widened as much as his did. Where the hell had that come from? I had planned a slow two week seduction for Scott. Why did I-  
  
  
"What...What do you mean?" He leaned closer to me. My breath caught in my throat.  
  
  
My fingers traced his glasses, "Rose-colored glasses." I whispered. His mouth pursed than relaxed. He gently removed my gloveless hand from his glasses and kissed it. I gasped. No one had ever done that for me. No one had ever had ever kissed my hand-for obvious reasons. But he had just kissed it. Pietro hadn't done that. Pietro had just kissed me and made love to me, but-Scott kissed the fingertip of my forefinger then proceeded to kiss the other nine. I arched my back slightly at the sensations that were going through my body.  
  
  
"What. Do. You. Mean?" He said between kissing my fingers.   
  
  
Barely coherent I mumbled out, "Ah want you." He nibbled on my fingers lightly.  
  
  
"Really?" He pulled onto his lap and kissed me softly. I moaned against our pressed lips. Hesitantly he nudged my lips open.I opened them readily. That was the difference between Scott and Pietro. Pietro would have already had me on my back. Scott, he was taking the time to lavish me. He was doing this like it was about us. When Pietro and I made love it was about him, I just happned to be along for the ride. I started to unbutton Scott's shirt. He pulled his lips away from me and I let out a barely strangled cry. After he took my hands off his buttons he kissed them. Such a gentlemn, "It's late, Rogue, and Kitty should be back any second. " He kissed me gently and replaced back on my bed. Smiling at me: he left my room. I shivered slightly at the temperature change in the room. I miss him, I realized. He's been gone three seconds and I miss him. I frowned. Why should I miss him? He isn't the one who I love. I love Pietro. And besides Scott's going to be dead within the next month. I bit my lip to counteract the sadness I felt. Why was I sad? I don't lvoe Scott...right? 


End file.
